Némesis
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Él era su opuesto, su negativo, el oponente que Voldemort mismo había creado gracias a la profecía, aquel que tendría poder que él no. Él era su némesis. Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia: **Este fic puede contener violencia. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Némesis**

**I**

James y Lily Potter yacían muertos en su propia casa y él, Voldemort, apenas lo notó. Ellos eran meros obstáculos en su camino, objetos animados que trataban inútilmente de proteger a un niño de poco más de un año. Harry Potter, observando a través de los barrotes de una cuna pintada de blanco, era su objetivo, la persona que supuestamente iba a desafiarlo… y vencerlo. Lucía tan indefenso, inocente y patético, que Voldemort ni siquiera se conmovió. Nunca en su vida, ni como Tom Riddle ni como Voldemort, se conmovió, por nada o por nadie.

Pero Lily no tenía que haber muerto.

Ella no tenía ninguna razón para extender los brazos e interponerse entre él y Harry. Podría haber obedecido y haberse apartado de su camino para cumplir con la profecía. Mientras se acercaba al bebé de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, Voldemort reflexionó en la penumbra: ¿qué motivó a Lily Potter a dar la vida por un crío que ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar? Sin embargo, para Voldemort, la respuesta a esa interrogante se hallaba en una dimensión inaccesible para él porque no disponía del marco mental adecuado para comprender esa razón tan esquiva.

Pero aquellas divagaciones carecían de sentido. Los próximos segundos iban a situarlo en la cúspide de la escalera del poder y no era el momento de titubear o hallar respuestas que sabía que nunca iba a poder encontrar.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

No hubo nada parecido a la dilatación del tiempo en aquellas cortas fracciones de segundo. En el momento que Voldemort pronunció las palabras asesinas, supo que algo salió mal, de otro modo, no estaría navegando en las tétricas aguas que dividían la vida de la muerte. Todo lucía distorsionado, sin sentido ni significado. Lugares borrosos se fueron sucediendo hasta detenerse en lo que parecían pilares grises y torcidos. Se sintió seguro allá, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía débil, muy débil, como si hubiese dado la vuelta al mundo trotando. Lo único que sabía era que Harry Potter seguía con vida… y la profecía seguía pendiendo sobre ambos como un yunque de una tonelada. En los bosques de Albania esperó, esperó por una oportunidad para recuperar lo que había perdido… y destruir a su némesis.

**II**

Voldemort no se sentía para nada cómodo compartiendo su alma con otra persona, en este caso, el endeble y tartamudo profesor Quirrell. Pero era necesario. Cualquier otra persona con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad no le habría servido porque su alma habría sido rechazada. Se hallaba en una habitación de mármol iluminada por candelabros y un magnífico espejo con una inscripción que Voldemort entendió al instante. Sin embargo, no comprendía qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación. Se veía a él mismo reflejado en el espejo, obteniendo la Piedra Filosofal y bebiendo de aquel néctar de inmortalidad que le daría la fuerza necesaria para resurgir de su penoso estado y continuar con el afán que tenía hace más de una década atrás, cuando un niño de un poco más de un año le hizo ver que no era todopoderoso.

Otra persona apareció en la sala. Un niño. Entre once y doce años de edad. Cabello revuelto, ojos verdes, lentes y la única secuela del poderoso ataque de Voldemort hace once años y medio, una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Voldemort supo que la inesperada llegada de Harry Potter, su archienemigo, en efecto le iba a ser muy útil.

Voldemort vio cómo ese odioso Potter se miraba en el espejo, pero no tenía forma de vislumbrar lo que ese artefacto le estaba mostrando a ese chico.

—¿Y bien?

Potter se demoró en responder, como si estuviese tratando de fabricar una respuesta coherente. Voldemort esperaba con impaciencia: necesitaba esa piedra, la requería para elevarse de nuevo y poner fin a la profecía que tantos problemas le estaba dando.

—Me veo a mí mismo. Estoy estrechando la mano de Dumbledore. ¡He ganado la Copa de las Casas para Gryffindor!

La parte que le pertenecía a Quirrell lo apartó del camino en su impaciencia, pero Voldemort sabía la verdad. La verdad era una mentira. Potter estaba mintiendo.

_Él miente, él miente._

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Voldemort estaba ansioso por renacer de las cenizas, obsesionado por volver a lo que fue en su apogeo, en sus tiempos de gloria. Quirrell se quitó el turbante de a poco, revelando al enemigo oculto. Ávido de poder, se abalanzó sobre Potter, creyendo que podía someter a un niño de once años que apenas sabía cómo defenderse de magos tenebrosos, pero algo ocurrió. Un ardor proveniente del infierno mismo hizo que Voldemort soltara a Harry. Se miró las manos: tenía quemaduras de aspecto agresivo en su piel. ¡Qué demonios!

_¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo?_

Y al parecer, Harry comprendió temprano que su enemigo no podía siquiera rozar su piel sin sufrir una horrible agonía, pero Voldemort estaba perdido. ¿Qué hacía que ese pequeñajo tuviera esa clase de poder? Le daba mucha rabia darse cuenta que había poderes en el mundo de la magia que él no conocía: se sabía capaz de realizar todo tipo de encantamiento o maleficio sin el menor remordimiento, pero ¿esto? En su rapto de rabia, Voldemort no pudo pensar, obcecado con la perspectiva de retornar a lo que fue.

Más delirante dolor.

Harry se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas. Voldemort sintió que era arrojado al cráter de un volcán activo. El infierno de su tormento le hizo cobrar conciencia que jamás ganaría esa batalla. Era el momento de la retirada. Más valía seguir viviendo para otro encuentro a terminar de morirse y romper con todas sus metas. Eso no impidió, no obstante, sentir una rabia rugiente por su ignorancia respecto a lo que hacía de Potter tan peligroso.

**III**

Un cuerpo apenas con vida yacía en el húmedo suelo de la Cámara de los Secretos y Tom Riddle miró hacia la figura exánime de Ginny Weasley, sonriendo de manera interna. Esa niñata había sido una estúpida ingenua al verter sus emociones en ese diario y ahora, tanto ella como el sujeto de doce años que sostenía una espada con piedras preciosas engarzadas iban a perecer en las entrañas del castillo, sin ayuda, sin salida. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba tirado en el suelo como un vulgar trapo y ese maldito fénix revoloteaba encima de Harry Potter. No le importó demasiado que el gigantesco basilisco hubiera sido derrotado. En el momento que la chica Weasley exhalara su último respiro, Voldemort volvería a la vida, rejuvenecido y tan poderoso y temible como lo fue hace más de una década atrás.

Todo se reducía a una cuestión de tiempo.

Aunque Potter hubiese matado al basilisco, lo hizo a un precio muy alto. El veneno ya corría por sus venas, arrebatándole la vida lentamente. Voldemort podía sentir cómo ese chico de lentes iba perdiendo de manera gradual sus fuerzas. Podría cantar con lo que se estaba desarrollando al interior de la cámara. Esa sería la tumba de Harry Potter, el fin de una leyenda.

El fénix dejó de agitar sus alas y aterrizó sobre el hombro de Harry. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Voldemort sólo hallaba cabida para la diversión; hasta ese patético animal sabía que los latidos del corazón de Potter estaban contados. Sus lágrimas empapaban la herida producida por el colmillo del basilisco. Sin embargo, Voldemort no soportaba ser testigo de un acto de compasión: ver aquel gesto era como si le pusieran un hierro candente en la mano.

—¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Pero el fénix, o era tozudo o simplemente no entendía las palabras de Voldemort. Siguió lagrimeando pese a las órdenes y, para consternación de Tom, la herida en el brazo de Harry se fue cerrando y él fue recobrando las fuerzas. Cuando el chico de lentes se puso nuevamente de pie, Voldemort comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lágrimas de fénix. Poseen poderes curativos… se me había olvidado.

Pero ahora el fénix no estaba por ningún lado. Potter ya se había recuperado por completo. Pero juzgó que así era mejor; de esa forma no habría ninguna duda de quién era el más poderoso de los dos. Pero ni todo el poder del mundo iba a impedir la calamidad que estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

El dichoso fénix había arrojado algo a los pies de Harry. Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que ese animal había hecho, sintió que su plan estaba siendo amenazado. No podía permitir que Harry Potter volviera a derrotarlo y se lanzó como un nadador hacia el diario, pero ese niño de lentes se le adelantó. Voldemort vio cómo Harry tomaba el colmillo que le hirió, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y clavó la punta de éste en el diario.

Voldemort se paralizó al instante. Lo último que pudo ver antes que todo se le viniera a negro fue la tinta escapando del diario como sangre. Además entendió, que había fallado una vez más en derrotar a su némesis. De vuelta en Albania, el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo se dio cuenta que su vuelta al poder estaba en manos del azar. Los dados ya habían sido arrojados. La suerte estaba echada.

**IV**

Voldemort sentía algo que estaba comenzando a echar de menos: la electrizante y abrumadora sensación que sólo un asesinato podía suministrar. Al ver el cuerpo de ese apuesto joven de diecisiete años tirado en el suelo como una marioneta cuyos hilos fuesen cortados, recién en ese exiguo instante, supo que había vuelto a lo que fue hace década y media atrás. No había sido él quien asesinó a ese pobre muchacho, no fue su varita la que le arrebató la vida, pero la sensación no desapareció.

Parecía ser que el azar le había favorecido.

Voldemort supuso que así debía sentirse un niño cuando abría un regalo de Navidad. Aparte de recuperar su cuerpo, Harry Potter estaba allí también, atado y amordazado, igual de indefenso y patético que cuando apenas tenía un año y cuatro meses. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con la profecía. No había escape. Treinta Mortífagos se interponían entre Potter y la posibilidad de huir de ese cementerio.

Ese momento sería trascendental.

Pero a Voldemort no le satisfacía la idea de matar a Harry Potter en esas condiciones. No era justo que su dichoso némesis fuese asesinado sin que siquiera tuviese una ligera posibilidad de defenderse. Aquello no probaba nada, y él deseaba que todo el mundo supiera lo que ocurría cuando alguien se atrevía a desafiar el poder del Innombrable. Y qué mejor ejemplo que el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Hacía falta solo una muestra de poder para que el mundo se postrara a sus pies.

—Colagusano, desata a nuestro amigo y devuélvele su varita.

El tímido sirviente hizo lo que su amo le ordenó y Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas. Se puso lentamente de pie, encarándolo con una mixtura de miedo y resolución en su cara mugrienta.

—¿Te has batido a duelo alguna vez Potter? Si no, pues te digo de inmediato que los participantes suelen saludarse entre sí inclinándose levemente ante el otro. Inclínate ante la muerte Potter.

Pero su oponente parecía tener algún problema con la simple orden que le dio. La falta de cooperación de Potter hizo que Voldemort sintiera un ligero acceso de rabia.

—Dije, ¡inclínate! —vociferó Voldemort, moviendo ligeramente su varita y contempló cómo su poder contradecía la voluntad de su enemigo y hacía que la columna de Potter se torciera.

—Así está mejor —dijo Voldemort—. Y ahora, luchamos.

El Innombrable podía ver los movimientos de Potter como en cámara lenta. Ese adolescente no tenía ni la más leve idea de cómo pelear en el mundo mágico. Voldemort se abalanzó sobre su inexperto contrincante y le hizo sentir el dolor de mil cuchillos candentes horadando su piel con un bien ejecutado maleficio Cruciatus. Disfrutaba cada grito que perforaba el silencio del cementerio; el dolor ajeno era revitalizante, le daba una medida de lo poderoso que era, de su habilidad para controlar otras voluntades a través del dolor y del tormento.

Voldemort alzó la varita cuando supo que Harry Potter había sufrido el suficiente castigo.

—Un pequeño respiro —dijo con un siseo amenazador—. Es muy doloroso, ¿verdad? ¿No quieres que lo haga de nuevo, verdad? Dime si quieres que lo haga de nuevo, ¡ahora! _¡Imperio!_

Voldemort disfrutaba usar ese maleficio en particular porque con éste podía controlar las mentes de sus enemigos, hacer que ellos hicieran su voluntad y desconcertando a los aliados de sus oponentes. Aquella era la máxima expresión del poder: saber que tienes la voluntad de tus contrincantes en tus manos, incapaces de oponer resistencia, totalmente impotentes y solícitos.

Pero Harry Potter, una vez más, estaba desafiando su lógica. Cuando gritó "¡no lo haré!", Voldemort se dio cuenta que su enemigo número uno no era un oponente fácil de someter. Bien pues, si no podía controlarlo, siempre quedaba la opción de matarlo. Esa era la idea de todas maneras.

—¿No lo harás? —inquirió Voldemort con ese peligroso siseo que lo caracterizaba—. Bueno, creo que eres más parecido a tu padre de lo que pensé. No importa. De cualquier manera, vas a morir en este lugar, sin ese imbécil de Dumbledore que te ayude. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Erró su objetivo por poco. Voldemort estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya demasiadas veces había fallado en matar a Harry Potter y esta vez iba a ser la excepción. Tenía que serlo. No obstante, no tuvo que perseguirlo porque él mismo salió de su escondite y se plantó delante de él con la varita extendida. _Tonto_ se dijo el Innombrable, soltando una carcajada. _Sabes que soy más poderoso que tú. Un ataque frontal es un suicidio. ¿Realmente estás preparado para dar tu vida? ¿Realmente esperas conseguir algo más que la total sumisión del mundo mágico? Bien, tú te lo has buscado Potter._

Pero nada podría preparar a Voldemort para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Sucedió sin previo aviso. Una serie de eventos que nada tenían que ver con la muerte de Harry Potter se desarrollaron frente a una manada de Mortífagos hambrientos de sangre. Ambas varitas estaban conectadas de algún modo y Voldemort no hallaba explicación alguna para el fenómeno ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Su varita vibró desesperadamente y sintió algo parecido al miedo recorrer su médula cuando de la punta de su arma aparecieron figuras semejantes a fantasmas, pero que tenían más solidez y se comportaban de manera diferente. Potter parecía no temerles, pero él, Voldemort, sentía un terror rayano en la locura hacia aquellas manifestaciones. ¿Por qué sentía aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué ellos parecían darle fuerza a Potter?

Y, de golpe y porrazo, la conexión se rompió y Voldemort se vio inesperadamente rodeado por aquellos "ecos" de sus anteriores víctimas. Él les temía y no entendía la razón. Sus Mortífagos salieron a la caza de Potter, arrojándole maleficio tras maleficio, pero no lograban alcanzarlo.

—¡No lo maten! ¡Él es mío, MÍO!

Voldemort, de algún modo, logró zafarse de sus víctimas y salió a la caza de Potter, pero él ya había tomado el traslador y desaparecido del cementerio. Lanzó un grito cargado de rabia y frustración. Daba igual que hubiese recuperado su cuerpo; Potter se le había escapado una vez más y Voldemort estaba comenzando a presentir que tal vez jamás lo iba a atrapar.

La simple noción hacía que sus intestinos se retorcieran como serpientes furiosas.

**V**

La furia podía obrar milagros, era capaz de desatar poderes que en otras circunstancias simplemente se negaban a aparecer. Voldemort contemplaba bien de cerca cómo Harry Potter tumbó a su seguidora más leal e implacable, pero al mismo tiempo le daba lástima. Aquel adolescente de quince años jamás lograría torturar a nadie, menos matar a una persona… y la razón era simple.

—Tienes que realmente querer hacerle daño Harry —susurró Voldemort, haciendo que Harry se diese la vuelta—. No sirve de nada saber realizar el maleficio si no tienes la verdadera intención de maltratarla. Eso es lo que me separa de ti, Potter. Eres débil, no tienes las agallas para dañar, torturar o matar… y es por eso que jamás me vencerás. Por mucho que te escapes de mis manos, nunca me matarás porque no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Para qué luchas si ni siquiera tienes la voluntad de hacer lo necesario para derrotarme?

—¡Yo no soy débil!

—Entonces demuéstralo. Trata de matarme.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer algún movimiento porque Albus Dumbledore entró en escena, hablando más estupideces, cosas relacionadas con clases de magia que él, Voldemort, desconocía. Mientras se arrojaban complicados y peligroso maleficios y encantamientos, quien una vez fue Tom Riddle juzgó que ese viejo decrépito nunca iba a entender, jamás iba a lograr comprender que no existía el bien ni el mal… sólo el poder, y aquellos demasiado débiles para obtenerlo. Dumbledore era demasiado débil, y todo por creer que el _amor_ era la solución, la pócima mágica que iba a enviarlo a la tumba.

_Esos dos están locos, dementes. Una cosa tan insípida y sin sentido como el amor no va a impedir que ambos muerdan el polvo. De todos modos, fue el amor lo que acabó con la vida de ese insensato Sirius Black._

Además, estaba al tanto de la conexión que existía entre Harry y él… e iba usarla a su favor.

Por breves momentos, Voldemort habitó el pensamiento de Harry Potter, corrompiendo sus recuerdos, realzando lo malo que existía dentro de su conciencia, torturándolo con las malas experiencias de su pasado antes de otorgarle un pasaje sin retorno al purgatorio.

Sin embargo, Voldemort no había aprendido nada de sus encuentros pasados con su archienemigo. Pronto se dio cuenta de por qué cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor lacerante en el alma. Había demasiados buenos recuerdos en la mente de Harry, y el hecho que significaran tanto para él lo hizo todo peor para el Innombrable. _¡Pero su sangre corre por mis venas! ¡Se supone que soy capaz de tocarlo!_ Sin embargo, eso no impidió que sintiera lava quemando su interior. Después de varios minutos, Voldemort concedió la derrota: era imposible poseer la mente de Harry sin sufrir una mortal agonía. _¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese imbécil, aparte de tener a un montón de gente delante de él? ¡Se esconde detrás de los poderosos y aun así no puedo tocarlo!_

Voldemort entendió que su incursión en el Departamento de Misterios fue un completo fracaso. Falló en obtener la Profecía y sufrió un nuevo tropiezo al intentar matar a Harry Potter. Burbujeando de rabia, desapareció del Atrio cuando los Aurors comenzaron a aparecer por las chimeneas, juzgando que necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para pensar, reflexionar en qué era lo que hacía a Harry Potter tan difícil de eliminar. Y sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar su búsqueda.

El Callejón Diagon.

**VI**

Cualquier incomprensión pretérita que hubiese tenido Voldemort a estas alturas del juego careció de relevancia cuando vio a una persona que se suponía que estaba muerta cobrar vida y aparecer en medio de la virulenta batalla rugiendo a su alrededor. Harry Potter seguía persistiendo, pese a que vio cómo la vida se extinguía de sus ojos verdes y ahora daba vueltas frente a él, mirándolo ya no con el miedo y el tiento, sino como lo haría un hombre ya crecido y maduro. Ese chiquillo insolente era la viva imagen de James Potter, pero sólo en apariencia era semejante. Voldemort sabía, bien adentro de su diezmada alma, que ese hombre ya no podía considerarse un rival. Esta vez tenía todas las armas a su favor: la Varita de Saúco, una legión de Mortífagos y otras criaturas tenebrosas luchando por sus ideales y su mismo poder. Ya no habría más gente interponiéndose entre su varita y su némesis. Esto acababa aquí, en ese instante.

Recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a este punto, en el que la historia de uno de los dos se iba a acabar: el secuestro de Ollivander, la visita a Gregorovitch, las mentiras de Grindelwald, la tumba de Dumbledore y el desafortunado asesinato de Severus Snape. Todas aquellas atrocidades fueron cometidas en nombre de un ideal que llevaba un milenio asentado en la comunidad mágica. Mucho camino había recorrido y no iba a permitir que ningún detalle, por minúsculo que fuese, estropeara su abrumadora invasión al colegio que lo vio crecer.

Nada podía dejarse al azar, menos cuando Harry Potter era quien estaba delante de él.

Palabras.

Era imposible no dejarse arrastrar al debate. Harry Potter hacía unas afirmaciones increíbles, que por lo mismo no tenían asidero alguno. Voldemort las negaba con la misma vehemencia con la que Harry pronunciaba sus ideas. _Que estúpido es al decir que la Varita de Saúco no me pertenece. Igual de insensato era manifestar que Snape se cambió de bando al darse cuenta que yo estaba persiguiendo a Lily. ¡Él mismo dijo que había otras opciones mejores que esa sangre impura!_

Sin embargo, no importaba cuántas palabras largara Potter al aire. Aquello no iba a impedir que su vida fuese arrancada de ese patético cuerpo. Daba igual que Harry Potter afirmara que él era el dueño de la legendaria Varita de Saúco; él no la tenía en sus manos, Voldemort sí, así que se sentía con todas las intenciones de silenciar a ese mocoso para siempre. Basta de palabras: era el momento de la acción… era tiempo de matar.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero, nuevamente, algo salió mal. Lo último que pasó por la cabeza de Voldemort fue la visión de la varita escapando de sus manos. Todo se fue a negro una vez más, pero esta vez, sería para siempre.

Voldemort, seguramente, fue el mago tenebroso más poderoso que jamás haya existido en la historia de la magia. Pero, poderoso como era, hábil con los más complejos encantamientos e implacable en su uso indiscriminado contra los débiles o aquellos que se oponían a sus doctrinas, nunca comprendió lo que hizo fuerte a su más peligroso adversario. Había una clase de magia que él jamás entendió ni tuvo en estima alguna desde cuando era un niño que trataba a los niños de su orfanato como ratas de laboratorio. Al final, no fue la cantidad de maleficios del que disponía Voldemort, su habilidad o su falta de misericordia lo que inclinó la balanza al final; fue el sacrificio de una madre por su hijo, el buen corazón de Harry Potter y las razones por las que valía la pena luchar y morir.

Ese era "el poder que Harry Potter tenía y que él, Voldemort, no".

Una palabra. Cuatro letras.

Amor.


End file.
